Since the awarding of its first NCI Grant in 1987, the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Community Clinical Oncology Program (MDACCOP) Research Base has managed 150 clinical trials involving more than 5,000 patients, including 2,688 patients entered onto chemoprevention trials. The MDACCOP Research Base will continue to generate and support a spectrum of clinical studies of cancer control, prevention and therapy that can be implemented and conducted efficiently in a community environment. The Research Base and its affiliated CCOP sites have the full support and institutional resources, including the clinical research infrastructure, of the MDACC, the world?s largest and highest ranked comprehensive cancer center. The following specific aims are proposed: 1. Provide affiliate CCOPs and MBCCOPs access to MDACC clinical trials. 2. Transfer information, technology, and standards from the academic centers to the community. 3. Enhance the development of prevention and control trials that include behavioral interventions, chemoprevention trials, symptom control, the identification of individuals at increased risk for cancer or recurrence of their cancer, and the development of health outcomes research in the community setting. 4. Integrate the Gynecology Oncology Group (GOG) CCOPs into the MDACCOP RB; enable the current MDACCOPs to access the GOG studies and affiliate with another RB (as a 5th affiliate). 5. Develop new methodologies for answering cancer control questions in a multi-institutional setting, such as remote symptom assessment, and establish the educational support systems for initiation of these studies in the community. 6. Provide strategies to increase the recruitment of members of minority groups and women for clinical and cancer control trials. 7. Maintain a comprehensive data management system that links MDACC to the affiliate CCOPs and MBCCOPs. This system ensures the accurate collection and transmission of information for research trials and provides a facility to enhance ongoing quality assurance, data monitoring, and on-site audits. 8. Work with the NCI Community Oncology and Prevention Trials Research Group to ensure the research programs of the RB are congruent with the goals of the national program.